Before and After
by toughgirl13
Summary: "Don't leave." she said moving at the other side of the bed so he can lay down. He lay down beside her and she snuggled closer. It was then she said something that rarely comes out of her mouth. Sam/Freddie. R&R?
1. The Start of Before

**I do not own iCarly. (author's note at the end of the chapter. read it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>B e f o r e.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Four years b e f o r e. . . . .<strong>

Sam and Freddie have been dating since high school. Well, that goes without counting their break-ups (the last one lasted for almost seven months). Although they've been dating for years now, nothing has changed. Sam was still the predator and Freddie was the prey. Even Carly was surprised they lasted this long. Who would've thought that their on and off relationship would last until they went off to college. Freddie was studying Information Technology at M.I.T while Sam stayed in Seattle and decided not to go to college. She just wanted to get out of that _hell hole_ they call "education" as soon as possible. They kept contact through phone calls and frequent visits from Freddie. Of course she'd be too lazy to go to him instead. After three years of doing this she later on got tired and decided to show up at his doorstep (apparently his mom bought him an apartment fearing that he may acquire _bad _habits from his roommate) with her suitcase beside her.

"I won't even ask." He smiled. It was the middle of the night and he was in a deep sleep. He had a bad case of bed hair and he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Sam of course, being a girl, found this hot.

"You get me." She said, entering with a smile. He closed the door and looked at her.

"Stay here" He said walking towards his bedroom. Unlike their (by _their_, he means him and his mom) apartment in Seattle, this one only has one floor, one bedroom, and is a bit smaller. Sam roam around the small apartment for a while, waiting for Freddie to finish whatever it was he was doing. This wasn't the first time she went here. She was here during Freddie's birthday and she also tagged along when he was moving to this apartment but those were the only times she was there at his apartment. She heard a crash in Freddie's room.

"_Shit!" _She heard him say.

"Freddie! Stop cursing when your mother's on the phone." She tried to scare him. She grabbed the phone and sat in the couch pretending she was talking to someone. He opened the door abruptly. She pretended to listen. "No Shit." He said with his eyes widened.

"I was just playing with you" she said bringing down the phone. "Now finish whatever it is you're doing in there." She winked. "It's almost done" He replied smiling. He left the door open and Sam can't help but notice he already had his shirt on but his bed hair was still as bad as before and that made her smile. She opened her suitcase which contained 60% fat cakes and 40% her clothes. She grabbed a fat cake and ate it as if it was the first time she had tasted the luscious food. She closed her eyes and smiled. She chewed without opening her eyes, savoring the flavor bits by bits. She smiled.

"I'm starting to get jealous, quite frankly." Her eyes shot open. She saw Freddie smirking with his arms crossed. And there it was, the fluttering things in her stomach. She could never get used to that and she never wants to anyway. She actually likes it but she'll never admit that of course. Nope. Never. Not in a million years.

"It's your fault for putting that goddamn shirt on" She said with a smirk. And then she realized what she just said and Freddie smirked. "So you like me better in topless, huh?" Cocky, that's what he was. She doesn't even know where that confidence came from. Did she gave him that? Yes, she did. For him, to pass the Sam Puckett standard was way too much honor for any guy, well for those who knows how high Sam Puckett's standards are.

"I was talking about the nubby t-shirt, Freddork. Seriously? You're a college guy and you're still wearing Galaxy Wars t-shirt?" She smirked. He smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her to his now cleaned bedroom. He led her straightly to the bed.

"You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch after I fix your stuff." He said. Freddie has always been like this. He's always been concerned about Sam. He tried making things comfortable for her as possible. Sometimes he thinks he's crazy for caring too much but that's just how it goes, you have to be crazy for love and he was one heck of a crazy person for dating someone like her, at least that's what some people thinks.

"Freddie, we can just sleep together. It's not like we haven't been dating and we had a promise, right? We're not in danger of doing _it. _You don't have to worry. And besides, sleeping in the couch won't be good since I'm moving in, right?" She said. He replied with a nod.

"Okay, I'll just fix your things and–" he stopped when he saw her glare.

"Just get in the bed Freddie. You can fix that tomorrow." She was, of course, going to let him fix her things. Just because they're dating doesn't mean she should feel bad bossing him around. He lay on the bed beside her and she snuggled closer. This is when he sees the soft side of Sam. She was strong and there was no point in denying that. But in this relationship it feels good to have her snuggle next to him. It makes him feel that even though Sam was capable of taking care of herself, she still needed him. There are so many ways to describe his feelings but he cannot find the right adjective. He can't believe that from this day on he'll see her face more often, that it was her face he'll see when he wake up in the morning and when he go back home from a tiring day at school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys. I know, I know. "Another multi-chaptered fic? Are you ever going to finish one?" LOL. Yes. XD. I just want to work on something new but I'll continue with The 'Good' in Goodbyes. Although the update of this story depends on my mood. :) **A/N: **Just edited a few mistakes. Sorry :)

**Inspired by: **Well, the "before" thingy was inspired by my new favorite book "Looking for Alaska" a must read! This story however has got nothing to do with the book except that (and I might quote something from that book too).

**Any similarities of this story from any other stories is purely coincidental. This is purely the work of my imagination and therefore that is the only thing I own. Not the characters nor the computer I am using since I'm using my sister's. Any grammatical errors must and will be reported by messaging me. (LOL. I sound so formal)**

**r e v i e w? :) You'll win happiness and faster chapter updates. :) please.**


	2. Two Weeks And a Day Later

**I do not own iCarly. (Author's note at the end of the Chapter. Read it -or not.) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later. Four years b e f o r e . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>God. Two weeks together and they were already fighting like an old married couple. He ran his right hand through his hair in frustration. <em>Damn. <em>She was driving him crazy. He can't even concentrate in his studies anymore. They were going along just fine. He even thought this whole living together might work out. He glanced at the door hoping there would be a blonde headed demon storming back in but there wasn't. He tried to go back and concentrate with whatever it was he was studying but all he did was stare at his paper. He glanced at the door, still no sign of his girlfriend. He stood up knowing that he wouldn't be able to study so he washed the dishes instead. Every other plate he glanced at the door. Nope, no sign of her. He knows she's capable of handling herself but he still can't help but worry. Okay, now this is just stupid. He doesn't even remember what they were fighting about. He was pretty sure it was about her not washing the dishes and him being pissed off because he was studying but then now that he thought about it, it was pretty lame. He looked at his phone. She's been missing for almost four hours already. He started checking his phone every now and then. Maybe he should call her. He was beginning to feel anxious when suddenly he heard a loud music coming from his phone.

_It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend. Friday, Fri—_

Sam. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Last week, his ringtone was the song 'I'm A Barbie Girl' or whatever the title of that song was. He asked her to change it and of course, leave it to Sam to find another hideous song to annoy him. He tried doing it to her once but before he could even touch her phone he was electrocuted by Sam and it still bothers him that he doesn't know what she used in doing so. It was funny how he could put up with those stunts and start a huge fight about the dishes.

"Sam." He said answering the phone.

"Freddie, I'm lost." She replied. He chuckled. He knew she could find her way home if she wanted to. He stood up and went to the bowl where they put all of their keys. He grabbed his car keys.

"This is serious Fredwhiz. I don't know where I am" She said in her serious tone. "Can't you find a bus stop and ride a bus home?" He asked as he walked out the door.

"No can do. Mama has no more money left in her pocket. I bought this burger from 'Somewhere' seriously dude! Its name is 'Somewhere' and they have the most awesome burger I've ever tasted!" She said. He could imagine her jumping around while she's talking about the burger. He chuckled and thought of how cool the restaurant's name was.

"Can you at least give me a hint to where you are?" he finally asked as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

"I think I'm in Somerville" She replied. The elevator opened and he entered. As soon as it closed he lost signal. "_Damn it!" _He cursed loudly. He didn't even notice that there was a girl in the elevator. He was about to pressed the button for the lobby when he noticed it has been pushed already. He looked beside him and there she was, a girl with a brown hair who's dressed like she was about to go in a classy party. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Sorry" Freddie said. He never really cursed a lot when he's around people he doesn't know. It sort of made him feel bad.

"It's cool. I've got a thing for guys who curse" She said plastering an obvious flirtatious smile on her face. He smiled back.

"That was my girlfriend, on the phone. That's why I cursed. She's lost and I can't get a signal from the inside of this elevator. God, I hope she's fine" He said trying to let her know that he has a girlfriend that he loves with all his heart and that no amount of flirting from other people would get him to stop loving her. The smile on the girls face fade. The elevator door opened and he rushed out. He went to the parking lot and drove the fastest route he knows in the fastest speed he could use without breaking the law. He was worried now. He reached Somerville in less than ten minutes. He panicked when he did not saw her immediately. He was at the verge of screaming her name over and over again just to find her. _Fuck. _He forgot to tell her where they would meet. He then saw a blonde headed girl with her right hand on her chin. Her hair was covering her face but he instantly knew it was parked the car in front of her.

"Sam" he said. She looked up and saw him. She smiled. She knew somehow he would find her. Even before, when they haven't even dated yet, he would always find her and she would always find him. She can go home if she wanted to but she wanted him to find her because somehow, every time they would fight, she'll start to feel like she had to make sure that they still have this connection. Oh yes, they have a connection for crying out loud! How else did he found her during that lock-in? How else did she found him in the fire escape where they had their first kiss? Well, technically Carly told her but that doesn't mean she didn't feel it. He smiled back and she knows that he knew what her purpose was. He grabbed her hand, pulled her upward and gave her a hug.

"I swear to god, I'll wash the dishes the whole week" He said while still hugging her. She pushed him slightly and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for hanging up" She said smirking.

"I was at the elevator! And why didn't you call again anyway?" He replied. "Dead battery" She said in a monotone.

"Why didn't _you _call?" She frowned.

"The idea didn't hit me" He said. She chuckled at how a smart guy like him turn into something really stupid in times like this. "I'm so sorry, Sam" He continued.

"Yeah, you'll still wash the dishes" She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day Later. Four Years b e f o r e. . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>She woke up with a crave. Freddie was fast asleep beside her. She shook him hard trying wake him up. When Sam Puckett craves you are not going to get away with it. It was worse than a pregnant lady craving. She just had to get what she pushed Freddie until he fell of the bed.<p>

"Sam!" he said trying to sit up. "What're you up to?" he asked, annoyed. He wished she wasn't having one of those cravings. Once, she was craving for a Bolivian bacon and she wouldn't stop bugging him almost the whole day.

"I want to go.." She said.

"Go where?" he replied fixing his hair.

"Somewhere." She replied.

"We're not going to Somewhere Sam. I have to go to.. HOLY CHIZ! I'm late!" he said as he ran to get his clothes.

"Not really you still have 15 minutes" She yelled while he goes to the bathroom in a hurry.

"Maybe tomorrow!" He screamed from the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! This is the next Chapter! I hope you like it. :)

**Any similarities of this story from any other stories is purely coincidental. This is purely the work of my imagination and therefore that is the only thing I own. Not the characters nor the computer I am using since I'm using my sister's. Any grammatical errors must and will be reported by messaging me. (LOL. I sound so formal)**

**r e v i e w? :) You'll win happiness and faster chapter updates. :)**


	3. A Day Later

**I do not own iCarly. (author's note at the end of the chapter.) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>B e f o r e.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Day Later. Four years b e f o r e. . . . .<strong>

He walked inside his apartment to fetch his girlfriend whose obviously been home all day. Freddie promised to take her to Somewhere today and he had to keep that promise if he didn't want to experience pain. He also told her that this'll be the day she'll meet his college friends, the thing she refused and avoided to do a lot of times in the past. Seeing that Sam wasn't in the living room, he walked towards the bedroom. He saw her laying in the bed with the same clothes she had this morning and was accompanied by her chips and sodas while watching '_A Very Potter Musical'. _ She tilted her head while she grabbed a handful of Cheetos and filled her mouth with it. Freddie raised his eyebrows putting his hands in his pockets.

"What're you doing?" Freddie asked. She hit the space bar to pause the video and looked at Freddie with a mouthful of Cheetos.

"Waffing roh erh hermihes kiih" Sam said looking at him blankly. "Sam, can you talk without Cheetos in your mouth" Freddie said putting his right hand out of her pocket to gesture towards her mouth. He smiled and put his hand back in his pocket. She chewed faster and took a sip from her soda.

"I said I'm watching Ron and Hermione's kiss in _A Very Potter Musical_" She replied.

"The one with Darren Criss?" He replied sitting at the edge of the bed. He laid his back at the headboard while snatching a Cheetos from her (which, by the way, earned him a punch in the shoulder.) and plopped it in his mouth.

"No, the one with your mom on it!" She said rolling her eyes. He looked at the laptop and saw that Ron and Hermione was in the middle of their epic kissing scene. Sam hit the space bar and the video started playing. He stood up and looked at her.

"Sam, you have to get ready. I thought you wanted to go to Somewhere" He said sighing

"Yes, but not with your dorky friends" She whined. He grabbed her arms and smiled. "Come on" He said pulling her up. He planted a kiss in her forehead. She rolled her eyes half smiling.

"Fine, but only if you promise to buy me food." she pushed him a little bit.

"Don't I always?" He replied smiling and walked towards the door when something hit his back. "Oww" He replied looking at her. She smiled in reply and walked towards the closet. She wouldn't say it out loud but she did, somehow, wanted to look good in front of his friends. Not that she's embarrassed for not going to college (although she kind of regretted that decision), it's just that she knew Freddie's friends would be someone like, someone like _Carly. _Oh, she love Carly, don't think the otherwise. But if it wasn't for that sandwich, she wouldn't even bother being friends her, a delinquent, just like the others. Or maybe that's just the judgmental side of Sam Puckett. The side wherein she thinks the worst of others and herself. There were only few occasions when Sam Puckett was concerned of what she should wear. This was one of those occasions. She scanned her clothes finding nothing good to wear. She scanned Freddie's clothes, maybe she could experiment. Nope, Carly could but her? Nope, she was well aware that she's got no such talent. She sighed and opened the door. She peeked at Freddie, who was watching the replay of Celebrities Underwater.

"Uhmm, Freddie?" he turned to look at her. "yeah?" he replied.

"What should I wear?" it was the first time she asked this to him. He smiled widely. Sam raised her eyebrows. That was when his shoulder's started shaking and he couldn't couldn't control his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" She glared trying her hardest not to show that his laughter wasn't contagious.

"It's just that you always say that they are dorks and that you wouldn't really want to meet them and now you want to dress up for them?" He said between his not-so-hard-anymore laughters. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. You go and meet your friends alone" She said closing the door and locking it. Freddie cannot control his laughter about her girlfriend's attitude. He stood up, still laughing, and walked towards the bedroom door. He knocked with a chuckle. "Maybe you should just call Carly and ask for the perfect" he started chuckling "dress" he continued. He laughed deciding to tease her a little more. He stepped back as he heard something hit the door. He just hoped it wasn't his _only _action figure of Aruthor because Sam made him sell his other World of Warlords action figures. She said it was "too doorky" to keep. His phone started ringing.

_Is this the real life? Or is this a fantasy? Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality._

He rolled his eyes at his new ringtone and answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"What's taking you so long? Are you having a hard time finding a _girlfriend_?" The man on the phone said before Freddie could even say hello. Freddie chuckled. His college friends never believed him when he said he has a girlfriend and obviously, they still don't.

"No" He replied "she's just taking a really long time to get ready" with a louder voice so as Sam to hear. Another thing was thrown at the door. Freddie laughed a little.

"Oh my god. You two are hooking up!" said the guy on the other line

"Bye Justin" Freddie replied sort of annoyed. He already told him that they had a promise not to do it until after they're married. The promised was made the week they planning of doing _it. _They were all set until Wendy had this huge pregnancy scare and fear went after both of them too so they've decided not to do it until after they're married, not that they ever talked about getting married. The topic about marriage only came up once and they never talked about it again.

"Oh, you are so doing it" Justin replied.

"I already told you we're not. Now you can either stop insisting or pay for the food we'll be eating."

"Okay then. I'll stop. Just get here as soon as you can" Justin said and then hung up. Freddie knocked on the door muttering I'm sorry a few times. He said that she'd look beautiful on whatever she's wearing and that he shouldn't have laughed. Sam, on the other hand, was already dressed. She really was just enjoying his pain. What can she say? Old habits die hard. She doesn't even think that her habit of torturing her dork of a boyfriend will ever die. After hearing him laugh so hard awhile ago, she decided to just wear something she'd normally wear, A stripe long sleeves that stops at the elbow and sleeveless blazer, skinny jeans, and boots. She was on the bed eating the last of her Cheetos.

"Sam, come on. What about Somewhere's burger?" he said. He knew this would make her go. The door opened. He smiled. "I told you you'd look beautiful in whatever you have on" he looked at her. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

They drove to Somewhere in silence. As soon as they reach Somewhere, Sam had the sudden urge to pee. She walked to the bathroom while Freddie walked towards his friends. He waved at them. They all smirked seeing that he was alone.

"She just went to the bathroom. Jeez, relax." He said in defense. "Where's Justin?" Freddie asked. As if he could read minds, Justin came with a huge smile on his face.

"What is up with you?" Freddie asked. "I saw this hot chick and she completely ignored me" Justin replied.

"Right. And you're happy why?" he said. "Well, other than the fact that she's hotter than Andie over here" he said motioning at the petite brunette sitting beside a black haired skinny man with his head "She's coming over this way." he added. Freddie looked at the direction of Justin's eyes and smirked when he realized it was Sam.

"Hey" Sam said looking at Freddie. "I was—" she continued but was cut off by Justin's frustrated groan.

"Really? Him? Don't bother Miss, he's here with his _girlfriend_" Justin said with a mocking tone at the word _girlfriend. _ Sam raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, okay then" She said turning around to leave. Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sam.." He said sighing.

"She's your girlfriend?" Justin said in disbelief.

"Yes." Freddie said smiling cockily. Justin rolled his eyes. "Sam this is Justin. That's Jeff, Andie, and Chuck" he continued gesturing at each one of them.

Okay, maybe she was wrong. Freddie's friends weren't as dorky as she thought they would be and to tell you the truth, she had an awesome night. She started hanging out with Andie, the only girl in the group. They played pool with Sam beating every one who played. They also went bar hopping for awhile which Sam never would have thought they'd be up to. All in all it was an awesome night. Justin kept asking Sam what she sees in Freddie and her replying "Nothing much, really" which only made Freddie laugh. He was used to that answer. It didn't bother him at all. After all, Sam was the one who admitted her feelings first and they wouldn't have lasted this long if there was _"Nothing much, really". _It was pretty much time to go. Freddie drove with a barely sober Sam sleeping in the passenger's seat. He smiled as he carried her up. he earned a confused look from the doorman and he replied with a smile. As soon as he reached his apartment, his keys already in his hand, and opened the door. He laid her in bed and went off to get a drink but before he could, Sam grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." she said moving at the other side of the bed so he can lay down. He lay down beside her and she snuggled closer. It was then she said something that rarely comes out of her mouth

_"I love you"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! this is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I will be uploading next chapters extremely slow. I'm applying for college and stuffs so yeah, I'll be busy. I'm also trying to be a really good student so yeah... But that might change with many encouraging reviews...or not, that depends really. I hope you enjoyed and yea..

_**R e v i e w and get more faster chapter updates? what was that? oh you don't care? okay then. LOL.**_


	4. Six Weeks Later

**I don't own iCarly (Author's note at the end of the chapter. Feel free to read it)**

* * *

><p><strong>B e f o r e.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six weeks later. Four years b e f o r e. . . <strong>

Freddie woke up early morning of October Four. It was an important day to both of them. He would always text her early in the morning and greet her and he would either not attend his classes for the day or if he can't do that, he'll stay on Skype with her overnight. He didn't have to do those things this time because she was right next to him. Her hands in his abdomen and her head on his chest. He smiled. He could never get used to waking up everyday like this. Every night he prays to wake up beside her. He prayed that this wasn't all a dream. That he would always feel the heat of her touch. He kissed the top of her head and started brushing her hair using his hands.

They've made it this far.

Well, they technically made it this far without the break-ups. And yes, they celebrate they're original anniversary date so as not to create confusion.

He tried his best to get her off of his chest so he could make breakfast. He replaced him with a pillow. He winced when he saw her made a slight movement. He then went to the kitchen and decided to prepare breakfast for Sam. He grabbed the bacon from the freezer and the eggs from the refrigerator. While waiting for the bacon to slightly unfreeze, he fixed the tray he'll be putting the breakfast on. He cracked the egg and beat it. Sam preferred scrambled eggs than the sunny side-up once. He cooked the bacon. After everything he put it all in a plate and put the plate on the tray. He grabbed a juice from the ref, placed it on a tall glass and put it down on the tray. He carried the tray going to the room. He smiled as he saw her still sleeping.

Her eyes shot open when she smelled the aroma of bacon. She sniffed and looked at Freddie. Surely enough he was there with a tray of food in his arms. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What's the occasion?" She asked. His smile dropped. She was already digging in her food to see his reaction to what she said.

. . . . .

"Dude, you've been obviously not in a good mood today." Justin said while hanging out at a coffee house near the University. Freddie with his right hand already on his chin, sighed. He looked outside. How can she forget? Sure, it was Sam. But this was important. he didn't think she'd ever forget this day. How can she have forgotten _this _day? There was a slight hope that this was one of her pranks. That she do remember this day and is planning a surprise today when he gets home. He smiled. Maybe that was it. He grabbed his phone. His peers looking at him with confused eyes. He was acting like a weirdo. He called her and after three rings, she picked up.

"Freddo!" She said.

"Hey! Should I eat at home or something?" He said trying not to be too obvious.

"Oh! yeah" She said. He grinned widely making his company less comfortable and more confused. "About that..." She continued. His grin faded.

"What?" He asked with concern.

"I'll be home really late. I have to start my night shift in 7/11" She replied.

"Ohh" He replied. They talked for a little bit but Sam told him she has to go and take a shower. Freddie hung up the phone with a sigh.

"What's up?" Justin asked with a concerned look for one of his closest friend. He rarely see Freddie like this. Well, he only see him like this when he had a fight with Sam, his girlfriend that they all thought was fictional until the day they met her. Justin tapped Freddie's back in a lame attempt to comfort him. "There, there" he said. Freddie returned his taps with a glare.

"Dude , If you and Sam are breaking up , I promise you that I will take care of her and—" Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Just kidding, man!"

. . . . . .

After hanging out (more like spacing out) in the coffee house, Freddie went home to his empty apartment. Nope, no surprises. Just him and his furniture. No Sam surprising him. _Damn, how can this day start like it was going to be fucking perfect only to end like a total screw up? _He thought. He flopped into his chair and decided to just watch the replays of Celebrities Underwater.

Time passed and he was already watching Whip Out. 11:30 p.m. She was still not home. He grabbed a pillow from his bedroom and placed it on the couch. He lay on the couch and after a few minutes he fell asleep. He still had his gift for her in the closet. He wasn't in the mood to give it this morning and now that he's at least a little bit okay, she wasn't home. He woke up and it was 11: 45 p.m. He decided to make himself a coffee. They almost didn't even spent this day together. They barely even saw each other for fuck's sake. He sighed rubbing his eyes while preparing the coffee maker. He sat on the kitchen chair and waited for the coffee to finish. As soon as it did. He drank it and waited for her in the kitchen. He was too lazy to stand up and go back to the living room although it was only a mere feet away. It was 12:01 a.m.

They're anniversary was officially over.

And it's the suckiest anniversary in the history ever.

If _suckiest _is even a word.

"Benson" She said looking at him curiously. "What are you still doing up?" She continued.

"I wanted to give you something." He said with a very sleepy voice "Wait here"

She waited.

He came back a few seconds later.

"Here" He said giving her a long rectangular box. "Andie told me you saw it and won't stop yapping—" he was cut off by a very passionate kiss. He kissed her back with equal passion.

"Dammit Freddie! I wanted to be the first one to give the gift." She said "But never the less, this is the best anniversary ever! Well, so far.." She said smiling. Freddie looked at her, confused.

"Sam, you forgot it was our anniversary."

"No, I didn'.t" She replied.

"Yesterday was our anniversary" He replied.

"No, today is our anniversary. October fourth, remember?" Sam replied. "Freddie, today's October fourth!" Freddie then looked at the calendar.

"Ohh.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! I've been busy so I'm very sorry if I didn't update quickly. I have a lot of responsibilities so I'm trying to make time for everything. I'll try to update faster the next time but no promises. Oh and I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors. I really didn't have time to proof read so yeah. Just inform me if there are mistakes on spelling, grammar, etc.

_**R e v i e w and get more faster chapter updates? what was that? oh you don't care? okay then. LOL.**_


	5. Two Months Later

**_**I do not own iCarly. (Author's note at the end of the Chapter. Read it -or not.) :)**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>B e f o r e<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Months Later. Four years b e f o r e. . .<strong>_

"WE WILL WHAT?" Sam yelled as she stood up from the couch. "Absolutely not. Uh-uh. No way. Not in a million years!" She said shaking her head as she went to the bedroom.

"Sam It's not going to be that bad" He tried but even himself knows that it is going to be that bad. He followed her to the bedroom.

"One more word Benson and you're sleeping on the couch." Sam said as she positioned herself. Freddie, not wanting to sleep on the couch kept his mouth shut and positioned himself on the bed. He contemplated on how he was going to convince her to go. He needed something bigger than bribing her with ham. It was a very firm 'No' and ham's not going to cut it. Sure, it'll be a lot easier if he just accept her answer but it's either they go there or they go there. He already said yes to his mom and he didn't want to suffer another year from his mom's 'My baby boy is abandoning me' cries. "Well, maybe if—" He tried once more.

"Alright, that's it. I said one more word and you just said three. Couch!" She said pointing at the door.

"Are you serious?" He asked baffled. He didn't think she's going to go with that threat.

"Damn right, I am" She replied.

"Are you having your period or something?" He said trying to be cocky. She glared. "Alright then" He said grabbing his pillows and a blanket. He sighed as he leaves the room. This was the first time she asked him to sleep on the couch. Yes, he was willing to sleep on the couch for her before but the last time he slept on the couch wasn't very comfortable. He tried to get himself comfortable but every position he tries gets more awkward. Two freaking hours and he's still up. He sighed. His tiredness finally creeping up on him, he fell asleep without even knowing.

. . . .

"Wake up couch boy" Sam said as she hit him with a small pillow. He opened his eyes slightly as he try to get used to the bright light from the window.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked mockingly.

"Like a rock" He said sarcastically

"Yeah? Me too!" She said walking towards the kitchen with a mischievous smile. Freddie sat up wincing at the pain of his stiffed neck. The pain was such a bitch. He cracked his neck and wince once more. He sat on the dining chair half asleep. He looked at her. "Sam" He said with both of his hands on his face and his elbow on the table.

"Freddie" She replied

"Can you please go with me on the Benson's Annual Family Reunion?" He asked pouting.

"Trying to be cute won't help, Fredward" She said as she placed the frying pan on the stove. He scowled at the mention of his name. He didn't like being called that way, he never did.

"Please? I really need you there." He tried once more. She sighed.

"Freddie, your mother already hates me. I don't want your whole family hating on me too." And it was out, the real reason why she doesn't want to go to the reunion. He already invited her several times but she always have excuses like she already made plans with her family or that she's sick but it was harder for her to make an excuse when they started living together. Freddie stood up from his seat and hugged Sam from the back. He kissed her cheek and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you're worried about? Come on, Sam. They will love you, I know they will. And just so you know, most of them aren't as bad as my mother" He hugged her tighter. She smiled.

"Fine, I'll go" She closed her eyes and sighed. She smiled and so did he. He pouted and Sam gave him a confused look.

"Lips, please?" He said.

"Not until after you brush your teeth." She replied pushing his head away from her.

"Way to kill the mood, Sam." He replied walking away.

"I was kidding! C'mere" She said. She holds his face with both of her hands and gave him an innocent kiss. "Now go brush your teeth" She said laughing.

"Okay, okay" He said raising both of his hands.

. . . . .

"Wasn't she the aunt who tried to kiss you?" Sam asked trying to figure out who is who from Freddie's stories.

"That" Freddie paused "That was Aunt Rossie. Aunt Meridith however," another pause "was the one who thought pigs could fly and started throwing pigs at her farm"

"Ohh" Sam replied chuckling. This has been going on for a few hours now. After eating breakfast Sam asked Freddie to share all about the crazy people in his family. He explained how most of the people from his grandpa's side were much much _much_ saner than his grandmother's side where most of his mom's craziness came from. "It's too bad how your mother didn't get your grandfather's sanity." Was what Sam said when he told her about this.

"Hey" She said after chuckling. "So what's going to happen if they don't?" She said in a more serious tone.

"If they don't what?" He asked confuse of what she 's trying to say.

"If they don't, you know, like me" She said.

"They will like you. You don't have to worry about that, okay?" He said grabbing a hold of her right hand. He looked into her eyes giving her an assurance but her eyes were still filled with doubt. "But if they don't" He said kissing her hand. "If they don't then we'll pack our bags and head back home because I don't think I can stand being around people who hates Sam Puckett" He smiled and so did she.

"Your mother hates me"

"And that's why we barely talk anymore. And she doesn't really hate you that much"

"Freddie, she refused to give me any of the thanksgiving dinner she prepared for you last November" Sam said. They both laughed at the memory of last month's thanksgiving. Mrs. Benson almost died finding out that his son was living with his 'delinquent' girlfriend. After hours of talking, Freddie finally convinced his mother of letting Sam stay in his apartment. Sam never knew how he did it and she didn't want to know either. She doesn't want to be a part of their whole mother-son thing.

"Well, yeah. But you still had it your way in the end." He said laughing.

"Of course, I did." She replied smirking. He rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the lips. Her eyes gazed at the calendar. God, she can't help but feel nervous for next week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Okay, So first of all I would like to tell you guys how very sorry I am for not updating in a very long time. This year has been really hard for me. It's been really stressful and depressing and it makes writing much more difficult. Anyway, I'm better now... I guess? Hahaha. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the grammar, spelling, and other errors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah.. I'm sorry again! :) I'll try to update sooner :)

**_**R e v i e w and get more faster chapter updates, maybe. what was that? oh you don't care? oh okay then. **_**


	6. Three Weeks Later

**A/N: I do not, and never did, own iCarly. :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>B e f o r e<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Weeks Later. Four years b e f o r e…<strong>_

It's not supposed to be a super big deal, right? I mean, she planned on not caring about it at all but here she was counting all the presents she bought for the crazy Bensons. It's not much, really. They're really simple things, things that could fit her budget. Of course she didn't buy something for all of them but she bought things for the persons who were important to Freddie the most. She bit her bottom lip as she counted her presents one more time. After counting, she shoved her gifts in a big paper bag and placed them beside her suitcase. She sat down on the couch trying to make it all sink in. _How the hell did Freddie convince me to say yes? _She asked herself. Nine days, nine freaking days at the Benson's. That'd be the first and probably the last depending on how things will works out. She was however, looking forward for the Ball Drop this year since it's easier for her to go to New York now, unfortunately, she's going to have to watch it on the television in the background as she celebrates New Year's Eve far from Time Square.

"Sam, you didn't check anything on your list" Freddie said holding up Sam's list of what she needs to bring. He sat beside her as she moved to place her feet on the top of his legs.

"Eh" was all her reply.

"Come on, Sam. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you realize that you have forgotten something once we get there." Freddie replied.

"I mentally checked the list" Sam said waving her hands at Freddie signaling him to stop yapping about it.

"Sam, you have to actually check the—"

"Oh stop barking, alright?" Sam said cutting him off. "I promise you I didn't forget to pack anything.

"If you say so." Freddie said smiling. "Sam"

"Freddie"

"I just really want to thank you for doing this. I know how badly you want to see the Ball Drop and you still agreed to go with me even after I told you that we'd be there until New Year." He said laying Sam's feet on the ground as he moves closer.

"Eh, we still have next year" She said with a smile as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"You are the best" He replied.

"Yeah, don't forget that" She said.

"I don't think I ever will." Freddie replied.

The thing is that most of the people think that Freddie have always cared more for Sam than she did for him, that Freddie gave in more to Sam's requests than she ever did to his; That's the way other people see it. With all the constant bickering that always end up with Freddie saying sorry and persuading Sam, it wasn't that hard to see it in that light. They are all wrong though. They are all so fucking wrong. It pisses him off. He remembered how it sucked when his AV club friends gave him an intervention about him dating Sam. He considered them as his valuable friends since there weren't really a lot of friends available for the nerds in their campus. Freddie was lucky enough to have met Carly and Sam. Anyway, what they said in the intervention hurt a lot not because what they said was about him but because it was about Sam. They were telling him, trying to convince him that Sam doesn't deserve him. That he'll just end up getting hurt because that's what Sam does to their kind, to nerds. They said that she's probably just using him to pass her classes. He used to be so calm in front of them but they were crossing the line. He screamed at his AV friends, even punched one. After that he never showed at any of the AV club meetings ever again.

"_Stop it." He said in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment. "Just please stop now." But the guy continued speaking, reading his letter to Freddie about Sam. "STOP IT" He screamed. "Don't you get it? I am the one who's not worth someone like her. Sam, she is" he paused "She is perfect. And all of you are wrong. She cares about me, she cares more than the way you guys will ever do. Heck, sometimes I think she cares about me more than I care about her." He clenched his fist._

"_Freddie, she doesn't even tell you the three magic words. I'm sorry but I don't think she cares about you, her boyfriend." A guy named Louie replied. Freddie clenched his fist tighter. "She's messed up" Freddie couldn't take another word, he punched Louie right in the face being a nerd that Louie was he fell on the ground as the other members gathered to see how he was._

"_You know nothing about Sam. Yes, she barely tells me her feelings but I don't blame her for that. She barely shows her feelings to her mother, to her sister, to Carly, her best friend. What makes you think that she would freely express her feelings to me like an open box? You don't fucking know her man. You don't fucking know her story and you have no fucking right to judge her according to what you see. I've known this girl since I was eight. Even before I met Carly, I already knew her. So don't act like you know everything." He turned around and started walking away. He felt a grab on his shoulder and the next thing he knew was that the side of his lip was bleeding. He wiped the blood from his lip and glared. "You know what, just stay away from me and stay away from Sam too if you don't want to get another black eye." And that was the last thing he said to him._

Sam never knew about this encounter. It would end up really bad and though he knew that Sam wouldn't tell him that those words hurt her. He knew it would once she found out. So he chose to keep that event his little secret. When she asked about his slightly swollen lips he said he punched someone for screwing with his codes that resulted to him getting kicked out of the club. He watched her as she stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom to get something he didn't really paid attention to because of his thoughts and all.

"Hey Sam, Do you remember Louie?" He asked.

"The guy from the AV club?" Sam replied from the bedroom.

"Yeah"

"Well, yeah, he avoided me after your whole incident. Probably thought I was going to beat the shit out of him" She said chuckling. "Why?" She asked as she plopped back once again on the couch with a pen on her hands. She grabbed the list and started checking. Freddie raised his eyebrows. "What? Well, I figured since you cared so much about this list it wouldn't hurt to check, right?" She replied shrugging. See? They're all wrong. She cares and he knows that for a fact. Freddie grinned and gave Sam another kiss. "I love you!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied smiling. "So, what time are we supposed to leave the apartment?" Sam asked.

"We still have an hour. Why?" Freddie asked looking at his watch.

"I may or may not have forgotten to pack pants." Freddie laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey. Im back with another chapter that I really hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be really good. Pretty please? hahaha! Anyway, it's your choice. Stay awesome guys and yeah :) I'm sorry for any errors :))

****_**R e v i e w and get more faster chapter updates? or maybe not? Review anyways.. unless you really hate it, I'm sorry XD**_****


End file.
